God Of Sealing
by PhoenixOfCreation
Summary: Watch Naruto as he makes a very importnat ally, trains and gains powers beyond his wildest expectations. Watch Naruto, as he takes amazes the Shinobi World and becomes the greatest ninja ever. Watch Naruto, as he becomes, The God Of Sealing... Harem! GodlyNaruto! Bashing! All that good stuff!
1. First Chapter

**Author Note: **

** Hello, everybody, and welcome to my very first chapter of my very first story! To tell you the truth, I was supposed to write this story a LONG time ago. I mean, I have the plot all set up, from the beginning till the end, but I couldn't find the right time to put it down. Now, I feel like I can type something, so yeah, let's get this started…**

"_Beep_"- Thinking

"Beep"-Talking

Beep - Narration

**Beep** **- **Jutsu

CHAPTER 1: MEETING THE FATHER PART 1

Konohagure no Sato, The Village Hidden in the Leaves…10th October, the day of the Great Festival, in which everybody celebrated the defeat of a beast, a beast that almost destroyed this beautiful village, but was ultimately killed by a hero. Or at least, that's how the story goes. Everybody was enjoying themselves, everybody, but a young boy at the frail age of six. He was, most definitely, not enjoying himself. He was running at speeds that would put most Chūnin to shame, but his assaulters wouldn't stop and admire his speed. They were in for blood, after all…

"_Why…Why must they always chase me? Haven't I endured enough already? Damn, look at me…I'm so desperate I'm wailing and sobbing inside my mind…Maybe I'm losing it…No, I can't! Must…Keep…Running!_"

This is what our young boy was thinking. Following him, there were people with kunai, broken bottles, shuriken, rocks…I think there's no point even describing their arsenal. And along with the thunderous sound of their steps, they shouted things like: "Demon! We will finish what He started!" "We will purge the village!", or the ever so popular "Die, demon scum!" The boy couldn't even wrap his mind around it. Even though he heard them all at least a thousand times, never before had he come close to understanding them.

"_Am I actually a demon? Just, who am I?"_

Right, who was he? He was none other than Naruto Uzumaki, or should we say, Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki. He was indeed, many things. He was a jailor, a hero, a genius, a prodigy… But he wasn't a demon. Of course, his attackers were too ignorant to have figured it out already, and, in all honesty, too stupid to realize what they were facing. But there was one who knew. He wasn't in the mob, no. He was not so close minded that he would chase a boy for something he didn't do. Better yet, he wouldn't chase a boy that in fact, had such potential. No, he was waiting. He was going to save the boy… And thus, he disappeared in the shadows, waiting to jump in at the right time…

As the boy running into the night, his speed started to decrease. He probably blurred around the whole village twice now, and his malice-driven followers didn't seem to break a sweat as of yet. So, he gave up. This was not an unnatural thing for him. After all, this also happen when he was five…and four. He was used to living on the streets, scavenging for food, and getting beaten so hard he would pass out. It was not so much as a daily occurrence, but it did happen on a regular basis. And so, they caught up to him…

"Well, I'll give you that, demon…You're always a great work-out!" said one that stood in front of the crowd. And thus, just like a hurricane, unexpected and violent, little Naruto's personal Hell started…Rock were thrown, he was stabbed with kunai, some of his ribs got broken, and thus, after nearly an hour of torture he found his escape from this cruel world, he drifted into unconsciousness… But that didn't stop the attackers. No, it enraged them.

"Look, the demon fell asleep! It's like he wasn't even struggling!" said one, not so bright, man. And that was the signal for the leader of the group.

"Relax, boys! I ain't a Genin for nuttin" said the slightly drunk ninja. And so, he started making hand seals. Albeit a bit wobbly and tangled, they were the hand seals that he needed. He took a deep breath and said "**Katon: Endan**"

And so, he shot a small fireball that was headed straight to Naruto's unconscious body. But right when it should have impacted, it didn't. Instead, it stopped dead in its tracks and hit something that looked like a massive glowing blue rune.

"Huh, the demon's trying to protect itself? I get it! Let's see how you handle this!" And he formed another **Katon: Endan** that once again hit the blue rune. But the rune didn't buckle. Instead, the fireballs seemed to be diminishing in size. And that, they did, and kept on shrinking until there was nothing left.

Then, a figure jumped from a nearby rooftop. If the Genin of the group was any good, he would've noticed that the figure had been following them from the start. What figure? We're talking about the person that said that was going to save young Naruto. And that's exactly why he came.

Upon further inspection, anybody would have identified the figure as an Anbu of Konoha. The uniform he wore matched that of any Anbu's, and yet, the mask this Anbu wore was different. Instead of having an animal shape, an obvious mark of the Konoha Anbu, this one's mask was pure white with a big blue Omega on it.

For a brief second, the mob stood dumbfounded seeing the fireballs disappear, but then, this Anbu jumped right in the middle of the crowd. The attackers didn't even have any time to breathe as a single word was uttered: "**Kai**". And thus, all of them burst into a bluish flame that devoured them all. When not even a single speck of ash was left, the man started to make his pace towards Naruto. When he got to the unconscious child he lifted up his shirt, or what was left of it, channeled some chakra into his hand and touched the boy's skin. After doing this, he noticed an intricate seal appearing on Naruto's stomach.

The Anbu smirked and sat his hand atop of his seal. He only muttered one sentence:

"Hello, Kurama-chan!"

And he was sucked inside the seal

**Author Note:**

** So, did you guys enjoy it? Please leave your opinion in your review and tell me what I should brush on to make my story better. I know this chapter didn't have much of a dialogue, but you can take it as a prologue (this and the next chapter that will come), since it will only introduce Naruto into the real story. **

**Mini-Dictionary:**

**Katon: Endan -** Fire Release: Flame Bullet (C-rank Fire Jutsu)

**Omega** **– **For those that don't know, this is Omega: Ω

** That's about it, you guys. I don't know when I'll update next, but I'll try to update every month or earlier. Thanks for reading my story, this is PhoenixOfCreation, and this is the end of Chapter 1. **

***PEW***


	2. Second Chapter

**Author Note**

**Hello everybody! Here is my second chapter, which I remade a couple of times, because...Dunno, it was hard to figure out this chapter. Perhaps I encountered an earlier form of writer's block, but I got over it. Now, everybody, we will get on with the show!**

"_Beep_"- Thinking

"Beep"-Talking

Beep - Narration

Beep –Jutsu

"**Beep**"- Bijū Talking

"_**Beep**_"- Bijū Thinking

CHAPTER 2: MEETING THE FATHER PART 2

The Anbu smirked and sat his hand atop of his seal. He only muttered one sentence:

"Hello, Kurama-chan!"

And he was sucked inside the seal...

Meanwhile, our blonde little hero was waking up. His vision was a bit blurry, so he decided to wait for a bit. While staying on what seemed like concrete, he could only notice how dark everything looked. When he regained his sight, he noticed that he was in a sewer.

"_Huh, I guess they actually threw me in a sewer...That's a first. Did they think that I would stay here? Sorry, but i still have my dream of becoming Hokage, can't spend the rest of my life here!_"

Fueled up by his ambition, Naruto started to walk...And he walked for what seemed like hours, until he spotted some pipes.

"_This must lead somewhere out. Pipes must supply something, right?"_

And thus, he walked, following the pipes through the sewer's corridors. He noticed that the pipes seemed to go on forever, going through big rooms and narrow tunnels, but Naruto followed them, until he reached a giant room, with a cage in the middle. The cage was odd, but the weirdest thing was the lock of the cage. As far as Naruto could tell, the lock was special, and though to crack. He got closer to the cage, seeing as the pipes seemed to go somewhere behind it...Or was it actually inside the cage... For Naruto, it didn't matter. For all he knew, the cage was another obstacle in his path of getting out of this damned sewers.

When he actually got ready to slip between the bars, he had to retreat as fast as he could, before a giant hand could crush him. Then from the cage came forth a giant fox. Saying that the fox was terrifying was an understatement. With blood-red eyes, sharp teeth that seemed to be able to bite through steel...Not to mention it's giant size. When Naruto saw it, he froze, eyes glued to the massive being caged inside. And when the poor boy thought things couldn't get any worse, the fox opened it's colossal maw and spoke:

"**Huh, what's that? My jailor came and made me a visit?! Well, I can't even express how surprised I am! Come inside the cage, come, SO I CAN RIP YOU TO SHREDS!**"

Naruto was simply put terrified...And yet, he could feel a feeling he never felt before...Was it pity? He couldn't have known, for pity was an alien notion to him, but he felt compelled to talk to the giant fox, to help him. And so, he gathered his courage and managed to talk:

"Hello...Fox...My name is Naruto. I was thrown here in the sewers by the villagers. Excuse me for my...shock, that i displayed earlier, it's just that this is my first time seeing a talking fox. Can you give me your name, and perhaps, tell me how to get out of this place? Maybe I can get help and get you from down here too!"

"**Well, aren't you quite special Naruto?! Want to know who I am!? I am you, you foolish kid! I am the mighty Kyūbi No Kitsune! We're inside your mind here. You and I share the same mind, Naruto! I am you, and you are me!**"

"Wait, you are me...And yet, you're the Kyūbi...the beast that almost destroyed my village...Which means..." said Naruto, and paused in mid-sentence, his face dispalying the shock and slight fear he felt.

"**Yes, you caught on quite fast for a stupid ningen!**"

"So...I am a demon, a mosnter...I've did all that terrible stuff. I...I don't deserve to live!" Said Naruto on the verge of sobbing. Of course, that was the perfect moment for Kyūbi to try and escape... With a malicious grin, it said:

"**No, Naruto! You can live. Yes, you can. All you have to do is twist that lock over there, and set us both free!**"

Naruto eyed the lock...What did he have to lose? He was a demon. He kileld so many people...What was there left for him? He was an orphan, his dreams were crushed, he killed...He was everything the worst thing the world had to offer. Silently, he approached the lock. He was ready to touch it, but then...He was kicked and sent into blissful unconsciousness. All the time, Kiūby was looking, chuckling even. But when it saw that Naruto fainted, the fox went insane!

"**NOOOO! THIS WAS NOT EVEN SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN! HOW CAN THE STUPID MORTAL EVEN FAINT IN HIS OWN MIND?!**" It's rage blinded the fox, stopping it from observing one figure staring intently at him.

Said figure was dressed in common Anbu uniform, safe from his mask, which had a big blue Omega on it. It was none other than the Anbu that saved Naruto, the same Anbu which infiltrated Naruto's mind from inside the seal.

"**AND WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?! WHY ARE YOU HERE?! WHY DIDN"T I SENSE YOU EARLIER?! ANSWER ME!**

For a moment, there was silence. Of course, Kyūbi was fuming, and if it wasn't for the cage, he would've ripped out the Anbu in front of him...And half the Planet. That was...until the man started speaking:

"Maa, maa Kurama-chan. Here I was, thinking you'll get al giddy, like you used to be when you saw me. But what do I find? A giant foxy, tricking a poor kid! Tsk, tsk! And what's with your look? All red-eyed, and scary! And you voice, dear Kami...Honestly, I expected a lot more from you!"

And thus, the Anbu revealed his face, which was hidden behind his mask. He looked pretty good, but the most striking features were his eyes...They were purple, with a ripple like pattern. For the first time in it's long life, the mighty Kyūbi was left speechless. When it finally talked, he could only ask one thing, with a slightly creaky, almost emotional tone:

"Tou-san?"

**Author Note:**

**And that seals the deal, everybody! I'm sorry that I didn't make Naruto meet this...special person... But I bet you got who he is...HE IS TEUCHI, THE RAMEN CHEF! No, seriously, I'm sure most of you got it. Anyway, I would like to thank everybody, for the great feedback that I got on my first chapter. The amount of hits, and fav's and follows was...well...IMPOSSIBRU for a first-time author! I was jumping and dancing and felt really high (I don't condone the use of drugs) and it was all thanks to you guys! If possible, I would like more reviews. Heck, tell me everything! Suggestions, Questions, even what you have on your mind and soul, anything that would make you feel better. Well, I kinda wrote a bit too much on this Author Note, and yet, I wanted to keep it brief! Well, whatever! Thanks for reading my story, this is PhoenixOfCreation and this is the end of Chapter 2.**

***PEW***


End file.
